


50 Shades Of Fanfiction

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band), Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: Mentions of sex but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Merel discovers another aspect of being a female in the Metal world





	

**50 shades of fanfiction**

Merel bit her lip as she watched the trees passing by. She tried counting them, tried counting the houses in the fields and the few cyclists they passed. Anything to distract herself, even though all of this had been her own fault.

She had been the one to ask Charlotte about her plans and she had asked if she could join. And now she was sitting here, on a way to a ladies’ night at the house of a woman she’d never met before. Why, why did she even ask about it?

‘Stop.’

Merel looked up. Partly because of the voice, but mostly because of the warm hand that was placed on her knee. It was only then that she noticed she had been bouncing her leg up and down.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Why are you so nervous?’ Charlotte asked.

‘I don’t know those people.’ Merel mumbled. ‘Okay, I know Floor, but I’ve never met Sharon, or Tarja, or Simone. And I’m so much younger than all of you, what if I don’t fit in? I just don’t know what to expect…’

‘Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition.’

‘What?’

‘Nothing, it’s an inside joke.’ Charlotte laughed. ‘But there’s nothing to be afraid of. We’ll just drink wine, watch a movie, and talk a lot. And if someone passes out, they spend the night. No big deal.’

‘But are you sure Sharon won’t mind?’

Charlotte parked the car in front of a house and silenced the motor before turning to the girl. Once again she placed her hand on Merel’s knee and she looked her in the eye with a smile.

‘Yes, I’m sure Sharon won’t mind. You just have to relax and enjoy the evening. If you feel uncomfortable or you want to go home, you can just tell me and I’ll give you my car. But I promise you, everything will be fine.’

Charlotte smiled once more and squeezed her knee before getting out of the car. Merel followed her example, and she felt her heartrate increasing when she noticed Sharon standing in the doorway. Awkwardly she followed the redhead to the front door, trying to hide her nervousness as Sharon greeted them.

‘Hey Charlie,’ Sharon smiled as she hugged the other singer. ‘It’s so great to see you again! And you must be Merel, I’m glad to finally meet you. Floor has been talking about you ever since she arrived.’

A panic alarm went off in the back of the guitarist’s mind. Floor had been talking about her. What would she have said? Had she been warning them about the annoying young girl Charlotte would bring? Had she told them stories of their tours together? What if she told them about the time Merel had almost been crying in the tourbus because she was scared of the thunder?

All those questions wandered through her mind as she followed the two singers into the living room. Floor smiled as she saw them and rose from the couch, placing her wine on the coffee table in the process. It wasn’t a surprise when the brunette pulled Charlotte in for a hug, but Merel didn’t expect to get the same greeting. She too was pulled into a tight hug, Floor running her hand through Merel’s hair when she pulled back.

‘I almost forgot how small you are.’

With a smile Floor reclaimed her spot on the couch and signed Merel to sit down next to her. She didn’t had to think twice about it. The spot next to Floor was at the end of the couch, meaning no one else could sit down next to her. The only other options were on either side of Tarja, and no matter how sweet the woman may be, she preferred sitting next to someone she knew.

‘Charlotte said you prefer beer.’ Sharon said as Merel sat down, handing her bottle of cool beer.

‘I do, thank you.’

‘So, I guess we’re complete, since Simone couldn’t make it.’ Sharon smiled while handing Charlotte a glass of wine and sitting down between her and Tarja. ‘I picked 50 Shades Of Grey for today.’

‘No, Sharon, you can’t be serious.’

‘But you said Merel could handle it…’

‘It’s not that.’ Charlotte said. 'It’s just that it’s a terrible movie, based on a terrible book. I’ve read much better porn online, for free.’

A silence fell between the women while everyone took in the redhead’s words. For Merel however, it was nothing new that Charlotte read porn. She often used the redhead’s tablet, and more than once the last website had been one with erotic literature. The first time it had been shocking to discover what the singer did on the slow evenings on the tourbus, in the bed right underneath hers. But then she’d read some of the stories, and she’d come to the conclusion that Charlotte had a great taste.

'Can you show some?’   
'oh, sure!’ Charlotte said while grabbing her phone and sitting closer to Sharon. 'This is one of my favorites.’

Merel wondered what kind of story Charlotte had pulled up on her phone. She’d noticed the redhead often read about two women making love, and threesomes also weren’t rare. Would the other singers know about this side of Charlotte?

'Wait, is this about you? Do you write porn about yourself?’

'No, I don’t.’ Charlotte giggled. 'But it is about me and Merel, yes.’

Merel froze when her eyes met Charlotte’s and realization sunk in. Fanfiction, Charlotte was talking about fanfiction. Erotic stories about the women in this room making love to each other, and Merel had read every single one of them. One time she’d accidentally stumbled onto a porn fanfiction, or smut, as it was called online. At first she’d been too shy to actually read it, but it had her full attention once she’d made it past the first 300 words. She’d read how Charlotte and Sharon found distraction in each other, and if Merel was honest, that was the moment when her crush on the redhead had developed. And now Charlotte was reading porn about the two of them, and apparently it was one of her favorites.

‘A-about us?’ Merel tried to sound surprised, but quickly took a gulp of her beer when she realized it hadn’t really been convincing.

‘Yes, during one of our yoga sessions.’ Charlotte smiled. ‘Oh, Sharon, there are also many about you and Tarja!’

The rest of the conversation didn’t reach the guitarist anymore. She knew exactly what fanfiction Charlotte was talking about and she felt a small fire waking up in her lower body as she thought about it. She could see the images in front of her, goosebumps spreading over her skin as she could almost hear the exact words of the story. _“I want you too.”,_ the words spoken by Charlotte’s harsh, low voice. She had been thinking about the story during every single one of their yoga sessions, and she wondered if Charlotte did too.

As innocent as possible, she crossed her legs in an attempt to get rid of the growing ache between her legs. Her hand was shaking as she brought her bottle to her lips again and she turned her attention to Floor and Tarja’s conversation. She really hoped they were talking about something else, but without luck.

‘Can you believe they’re reading porn about themselves?’

‘Well, there’s isn’t much about Charlie that still surprises me.’ Floor said. ‘I know she has been with some women so the lesbian stories aren’t a big shock. The fact that it’s with Merel…  No, also doesn’t really surpri- wait, did they just mention MY name?’

‘Who’s she having sex with?’ Tarja asked with a smile.

‘All of us!’ The redhead grinned. ‘Except for Merel, I don’t think she’d joined the band yet when this was written… Oh, but there’s one where you have a threesome with Merel and me!’

The brunette just rolled her eyes while Charlotte went looking for the story. Merel on the other hand, almost spit out her beer. The threesome with Charlotte and Floor was a story Merel had read a lot. The thought of Floor’s rough actions and Charlotte’s gently touches sent a shiver all the way down to her center. Her mouth was dry and her panties were anything but. Floor was sitting right next to her, it would take less than a second for the brunette to pin her down on the couch and kiss her.

Trying to concentrate on something else, Merel looked at Charlotte and Sharon again. The older singer was holding the phone, reading the story on the screen with a huge grin. The redhead on the other hand, was looking at Merel. The guitar player swallowed when their eyes met, Charlotte’s pupils just that bit bigger than before and just like Merel imagined them in the stories.

‘I need to go to the bathroom!’ Merel blurted out.

She had to get away from this. Away from Floor sitting so close to her, away from Charlotte’s eyes that seemed so filled with lust. Away from the fanfiction.

‘I’ll show you the way.’

Merel’s heart sank when Charlotte stood from the couch. Now she was going to be alone with Charlotte, who knew what could happen. In just a second the redhead could pin her against the wall and kiss her firmly while running her hands over her body. And when Charlotte slipped into the bathroom with her, Merel thought she actually would.

The singer pushed her against the wall, placing her hand against the tiles right next to Merel’s face. She leaned in, almost closing the distance between their faces but not completely. Once again their eyes met, both filled with lust and arousal. Merel could feel the redheads breath on her face as she spoke, her voice low and soft.

‘I know you’ve read all of those stories.’ Charlotte whispered. ‘And I know you’re thinking about them right now. If you ever want to act one of them out…’

Merel barely dared to breathe when the singer’s face came even closer. Her nose lightly touched her skin as it ran over the blonde’s face, eventually stopping at her ear. Merel gasped as she felt the hot breath on her ear before the next whisper sounded.

‘Just let me know.’

Charlotte kissed the girl’s cheek before pulling back and leaving the bathroom without looking back once. Merel’s entire body was shaking, her mind still processing what had just happened.

This was going to be a long evening…


End file.
